Exchange of lifestyle
by orangeneon
Summary: OC:When graphic designer Danielle gets a promotion she finds her new neighbours to be very intriguing. Sherlock is interested in her lifestyle and wants her to become interested in his.Domestic!Sherlock
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first fic guys, id like some constructive criticism

As I hurled myself onto the platform at Euston station I really didn't know what was next. Job Promotion meant relocation and change. I hate change.

Pushing through people on a Monday morning with a case the size of a baby elephant while trying to navigate yourself to the nearest taxi rank was painful, something I wasn't used to. I'm a countryside sort of person, always have been but job prospects got the best of me. Scrawled on the back of my train ticket was the address my boss had given me. He said something about it being a reasonable price for Central London and being the naïve 25 year old I am accepted it without viewing. '221c Baker Street' I read to the cabbie.

The last time I visited London I was 17 years old, a college trip to the Tate Modern. This taxi ride was showing me parts of the city I had never seen, well parts of any city. As the cab slowed down I started to take in the surroundings "speedy's" I huffed under my breath. With a quick (and expensive) payment to the cabbie I stood looking up at the building. There was so much I had to learn about London, so much I had to see.

No door for 221c I thought to myself stood in the freezing English weather. Maybe my boss had stitched me up? He always did like to joke with the only woman in the office but I seemed to get on better with men. They didn't bitch.

Deciding id had enough of this weather and the baby elephant leaning up my right leg I decided to knock on the door of 221b. It was a tall black traditional door, kind of intimidating as doors go. Nothing like the man who greeted me from the other side however.

"Hello" he said warmly

"Hi.., ummm im looking for 221c Baker street?" I read from the train ticket I still had clutched in my free hand.

"Ahhhh" he grinned "you must me our new neighbour" He wasn't very tall, few inches smaller than myself.

"Yeah" I said softly, all this worrying about knocking on a door. I mentally kicked myself. Before either of us could introduce ourselves an older woman was pushing the blonde to the side embracing me in a friendly hug.

"You must me Danielle" she exclaimed "The flat is ready, I was just giving it the finishing touches" She smiled "Im your landlady dear, not your housekeeper" she said sarcastically giving a wink towards the blonde. "oooh do come in, its freezing out here"

I stepped through the door, heat hitting me square in the face. "I'm John" the blonde said gesturing his hand in front of him "Nice to meet you Danielle"

"Nice to meet you too John" I replied before looking at the stairs in front of me. I could hear violin. Good from what I could hear but I am no classical musician.

"That's my flatmate Sherlock, im sure you will meet him soon… somehow"

Somehow I thought to myself. So im living below two men? Nothing changes, just another day at the office. Or so I thought.

Hope you enjoyed it, I promise it will get more interesting


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter ha! Well here it goes…**

I sat in my new one bedroom flat. It was smaller than my old house but I liked it. It was minimal and organised, said nothing about my personality but it would do. Wednesday, the hump of the week and work had given me the week off to settle.

I sat listening to The Smiths, occasionally checking social network sites when I heard my door knock "Danielle, Its John"

"Come in!" I sounded towards the door which was slightly ajar

"Im going shopping, need anything?" he asked looking slightly flustered

"Nothing, thank you for asking" I smiled watching john exit 221b onto the pavement. I didn't know much about my new neighbours but I already knew John was going to be a good friend. He had something about him, something which made everyone around him smile.

As I sat humming to the wonderful voice of Morrissey I wondered why John lived with another man, I didn't bother me but I was intrigued to meet the man behind the wonderful music I heard on the day I arrived. Id seen nothing for a week and started to wonder who this man was? I stood making tea. "Good times for a change, see the luck ive had can make a good man turn bad" I sang to myself peacefully still getting used to my new surroundings.

"Interesting" I heard a deep, wonderful voice bellow over my CD player. "The Smiths, yes different choice. Does your father like them?" he asked me. By this point I was standing staring at the stranger stood at the entrance to my doorway. His eyes were wonderfully bright and his hair a strange mess of black perched on his head, dangling over his creased brow.

"umm, yes he does" I answered slightly worried but not scared enough to try and throw this tall, slim and very handsome man out. "How did you know?"

"Oh I know a lot of things, like you're a graphic designer, you have moved from the countryside and you play the guitar, you lived with your father in your teenage years but you now fixed the once broken relationship with your mother" he explained while I stood, slightly scared but amazed. "Can I borrow some sugar? Used the rest on an experiment, Johns taking his time at the shops"

"Umm sure" I said reaching for my sugar jar "how much do you need?"

"Just a cup, don't expect it back though" he said quite seriously. I didn't know whether he was joking but he intrigued me immensely. "Your not asking me how"

"How what?"

"How I knew that information without even speaking to you before"

"Well it was amazing how you knew but… but I have nothing to hide so I don't really care"

"hmm I see"

"What do people normally say" I asked the tall mysterious stranger who I was guessing was a neighbour or just had a sweet tooth.

"Piss off" he said smugly.

I chuckled finding a suitable mug to surrender with the contents of my sugar jar. "Here" I handed him the mug

"Very grateful, I will make sure John buys you a new mug" he joked

"No problem Sherlock" I guessed it was him, if it wasn't I would look very silly but something about him made me want to be better. I wanted to know ridiculous facts about him from just setting eyes on him. All I saw was this tall sinister looking alabaster giant.

"Sherlock indeed, Sherlock Holmes" he announced before turning on his heel and stalking upstairs towards the flat he shared.

"Sherlock Holmes" I said to myself. That name rings a bell.

**Okay... review please xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Well I hope you like it :D**

I looked down at my phone, usually my mother, worrying about me in the big city. No idea why id been here for a week and survived, but she still gave me text updates on family affairs. Unknown Number.

Upstairs – Its urgent – SH

SH? I questioned, "Sherlock Holmes" I huffed, slightly chucking at how dramatic my new neighbour could be, not that id seen much of him. I paced up the stairs towards 221b, it was urgent. Pushing the door open without knocking "Sherlock!" I shouted wondering what was so urgent he needed me to assist, basically a stranger. I soon realised nobody was a stranger to Sherlock Holmes and his amazing power to tell you when you last sneezed or the last time you surfed the internet.

"Can I borrow your phone?" a calm voice hummed from over the sofa. "Mines over there"

"That's urgent?" I questioned placing my hands on my hips and giving him the 'Im missing Loose Women look'

"Yes" he simply replied, now I realised why people called him a sociopath.

"Ugh, fine" placing the phone in his palm. I took a seat on the chair opposite watching his delicate fingers brush over the keys of my phone with elegance. Elegance? How can someone do that with elegance.

Id never been in Sherlock and Johns flat. It was bigger than mine, messier too but I guessed that was Sherlock. The whole kitchen was a laboratory and I remembered what id been talking about to a friend on the phone this morning.

"You studied chemistry at Oxford" I blurted out "and you don't eat"

"Sorry?" he questioned slightly lifting his eyes from the phone to meet my gaze. He looked confused. I doubt many people saw Sherlock Holmes confused.

I grinned to myself "People used to pick on you, call you a sociopath"

"High functioning sociopath" he interrupted "Did you google me or do you know my brother?"

"Neither" I explained feeling quite smug that I knew something about him. I felt like id got him back for his outburst when we first met. "My Friend went to Oxford, she told me about you and I recognised your name after you exited so quickly last time we encountered"

"oh"

"and I googled you" I smiled "The Science Of Deduction, little bit pretentious I thought but what did I expect"

"Really" he asked looking shocked at my opinion

"So what exactly do you do"

"When the police are out of their depth, the consult me. Im a Consulting Detective. The only one in the world" Sherlock explained with the proudest face id seen and by this point he was spinning around the room, looking for something, picking up every paper or document in his path.

"Wow that's… cool" I said trying to show some enthusiasm. "maybe you could take me along with you sometime" I suggested before I realised how stupid I sounded.

"Really Miss Smith?" How did he know my second name? oh wait he's a genius.. or he read my post. "I don't think you would enjoy the lifestyle I lead, I get myself and others into danger"

"I doubt that bothers you" I told him, that stupid 'omg hot man' grin spreading across my face.

"You learn fast" Sherlock said continuing to spread papers across the room. "And how about your lifestyle, ive been told I should adopt a _boring _life"

"Its not boring, its perfectly normal" I said trying to defend myself "although I wish I could play violin" did i? or was this another 'say that he will like you' thing?

"You play guitar, I can tell from the calluses on your left index finger" Sherlock explained "I have a proposition for you Miss Smith"

I looked at him, his bright eyes, his curly tendrils "anything" I muttered before realising that was a right Bridget Jones line "I mean… and what is that Mr Holmes" I said sending him a curious glance.

"Show me your lifestyle, I will do everything you do in a normal day" He proposed "Research" he quickly added

"Whats in this for me?" I asked already knowing my answer was yes, anything Mr 6 foot walking god, oh dear it happening again. Heart overdrive, trying to bat out of your own league.

"You take upon my lifestyle" he explained "With my assistance of course, cant have you taking all the good cases"

Me a consulting detective for a day? Sherlock a boring designer/spinster for life? I just had to see this.

**I promise this will go somewhere… plus I want Sherlock ironing :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Here it goes…**

It had been 2 days since Sherlock's little proposal and to be honest I was quite anxious about letting Sherlock Holmes do every day tasks. I had become very good friends with both John and Sherlock. Mostly John but he reassured me Sherlock liked me. He said something about just being blatantly rude if he didn't. He hadn't mentioned his little plan since he put it to me previously but he insured I was not to go on cases until he was perfectly capable of housework and a _normal job. _I didn't know how far Sherlock wanted to explore into my normal habits or daily routine but I couldn't really say no.

Id started working from home in the last few days. Sorting my desktop out and creating a little office in the corner of my flat. Im rubbish at concentrating and my friend had renamed me 'chief procrastinator' to which I obliged. Caught in a state of severe procrastination; I was skipping around my flat like titania queen of the fairies to Maroon 5.

"I got them moooOOoooves like JAGGER"

"Interesting" a velvet voice hummed from the doorframe.

"ohhh, you caught me Sherlock" I admitted whilst my cheeks flushed like tomatoes. "You have to sing, its part of my lifestyle" I teased.

"Miss Smith, im sure you are aware Classical music does not have lyrics" he purred. "I should hope I do not have to adopt your record collection throughout the process of this little experiment"

"OF COURSE YOU DO" I laughed over the music "I want you to know every word to this song _Mr Holmes"_ I said sarcastically stepping closer to my mystery neighbour.

"Fine" he replied, his crystal eyes searching for something around my flat "I did hope we would start with cleaning. Id like to surprise John"

"I suppose…" I trailed off looking for a hoover under the boxes I still had not quite disposed of. "… but I do clean to music Sherlock, makes it fun"

"Or quite distracting" he suggested raising his brow slightly.

"Here, start with this" I threw a feather duster at Sherlock, laughing at his response as he caught it

"What is this monstrosity? Is it a rodent? Why is it multi coloured?"

"Don't worry, it clears dust it won't bite" I explained rolling my eyes.

I watched as Sherlock deduced the object. He did that, deducing objects, it didn't take as long as people but you could see him cautious of anything he is not familiar with. He was checking between the fibres, at one point rubbing it against his nose before inhaling and wrinkling his nose up like a child. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You wipe the surfaces Sherlock, its not hard, how can you not know what a feather duster is?"

"Irrelevant. Deleted it" he explained before calmly starting to remove objects of the surfaces of my furniture. Deleted it? What is this man a computer? What ever, I didn't even want to know. Maybe I would find out when it was my time to switch lifestyles.

"I need to change" I announced before swiftly moving into my bedroom and closing the door. I was in there for no longer that 5 minutes before I was sure I heard a vacuum cleaner from the opposite room.

"SHERLOCK!" I shouted "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I was competing with the sound of my ancient dyson. There he was, stood, well leaning up the wall. Hoover lead wrapped around his leg. The vacuum sucking half of his trouser leg.

"How do I turn it off? These are expensive" he said looking quite confused and a tiny big angry. I swiftly unplugged the hoover at the socket before breaking out into a fit of laughter. I was unable to contain myself, Sherlock Holmes. The man who could tell your life story better than yourself getting undermined by a vacuum cleaner.

"Its not funny, I was trying to clean the carpet, isn't that what you people do?" he squawked, examining his trouser leg.

"Well yes, im surprised you know what that actually does" I replied, still stifling my giggles.

"John does it" John Watson. Doctor. Part time domestic goddess (Without Milk)

**Hope you liked it. Tb him quite the Sherlock when it comes to cleaning myself :D**

**R&R x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Writing this because the BFI screening is happening and everything hurts.**

**Enjoy…**

One week. One week Sherlock has been hovering around trying to adapt to my lifestyle. Why? I still don't know really. For the past week he's been turning up at my flat door whenever he feels like it, relentless of what im up to; like shaving my legs. That's hard to do well when there is a man stood watching you. He didn't even seem bothered that I was stood in just my towel.

Just yesterday I took him to the supermarket. After spending a good 10 minutes outside while I explained the perks of a trolly over a basket he complied. The man is incapable of any normal functioning behaviour. I love it, so intriguing. Even though I ended up with ten boxes of tea bags and jam. Just jam. A weeks shopping.

"You like rock music" Sherlock mused looking pleased with himself.

"Yes, but… its two in the morning Sherlock, I also like sleeping" I replied rubbing my eyes as they tried to adjust to the light. He turned on his heel sending a great huff into the air. "Wait, why?" I asked, if he was going to wake me up it better be good.

"I have tickets" he replied

"To what?" it was intrigued, it had been at least a year since my last gig. Maybe it wasn't for a gig? "And why?"

"Kasabian" he answered with a grin across his face "John said that was what you were playing the other day was it not?"

"Well, umm yes but.."

"Lifestyle Miss Smith, im intrigued by your evening routines" he grinned "However I must add that I will have to take you to the theatre, real talent" Sherlock at a Kasabian gig. Sherlock at a gig. Sherlock standing within a crowd of normal people. Sherlock dancing. I was in hysterics.

"I don't do that everyday Sherlock but I would love to see you in a crowd, can you mosh? Wait do you know what moshing is. Or did you delete that?"

"Irrelevant, however I am interested as to why a band names themselves after a famous cult activist" he explained "One of the most high profile murder cases in American history in fact"

"riiiight" he looked rather excited, as excited as Sherlock gets about anything "Can I sleep now?"

"Sleep… boring" he grunted "There will be a case soon Danielle, I can feel it and you shall see the battlefields"

"what?"

"when you walk the streets of London with me, you see the battlefields"

"riiight, I though you were taking me to Belgium for a second there"

"Can I sleep here?" he asked rather casually, forgetting we met just over a week ago.

"Im sorry?" I asked looking rather bemused.

"Sleep, here. I know I said its boring but John told me to stay out tonight. He has a woman over, Sarah. Shes boring."

"A woman?... but"

"yes a woman, and from the angle of the door I can tell she is staying over tonight"

"But where have you been all night?" I asked, confused but I found it highly amusing how much Sherlock adored John.

"Barts" he replied "So can I? I don't sleep Id just like to sit down and think"

"Whatever Sherlock" I spat before turning my light back off and trying to fall back to sleep. "Sherlock?" I whispered

"Yes?"

"Do you always invite yourself into women's beds?"

"At least I ask, no crime in that"

I woke up and looked around my room, sparsely furnished. Sherlock no where to be seen. However half of my bad has been quite impressively made. What a domestic goddess Sherlock Holmes had become.

**I feel like this stories going nowhere but I love fluff :D tehehe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

I sat at my desk trying to find some inspiration for my current project. Peering around the office at the boring people. I say boring, they were normal people but ever since id been hanging around with my brand new sociopath neighbour everything seemed mundane and dull. I decided to take my lunch break early and headed down the breezy London streets. Dodging people who were marching down the pavements, I didn't have a clue where I was going and still found it relatively hard to navigate myself to work most days.

"Coffee?" someone hummed down my ear before overtaking me and stopping me in my tracks.

"Sherlock, wha- what are you doing here?"

"I'm asking my neighbour if she would like coffee. Problem?" how did he even know where the office blocks where?

"umm, yeah" I replied still wondering how he found me. He slowed down so he was only a few paces in front of me, his coat blowing in the breeze, catching his heel as he walked.

"Its only around the corner, im sure nobody will miss you at work"

"Why?" I asked

"Why? Why is that man having an affair with his secretary" he replied pointing at the couple crossing the road on the other side.

"No, Why are you asking me if I want to go for coffee?"

"Oh, case. Of course"

"Right..." at last, Sherlock had suddenly turned into some domestic queen. It was my turn to learn his ways. "Did a coffee bean kill another coffee bean?" I mused.

He rolled his eyes, not looking too impressed by my comedic efforts "You're as bad as John" he replied before picking up his pace, leaving me chasing his strides into the café.

"This is the Tate" I looked around. This was the only place id been previously before moving to London. "I came here on a school trip once"

"Well deduced and did you learn anything" Sherlock asked, his attention elsewhere. I could see he was happy with me making small talk.

"No actually, I hid around the corner in a bus stop having a cigarette"

"Wonderful" he replied as we sat at a table near the glass wall to the back of the café. "See him over there" he said nodding towards the service counter. "He killed the woman"

"What woman?"

"Oh, the woman at the crime scene of course"

"Which crime scene?" I asked. Confused entirely.

"This morning, oh do keep up Miss Smith, why else would I have fled your duvet this morning?" he replied with a grin engulfing half of his wonderful cupids bow. Wonderful cupids bow? It official, maybe I was falling for this unreasonable idiot sat across from me.

"I though you were just being rude, like you usually are" I mused "however, the bed was wonderfully made. You're like my prodigy Sherlock"

"Domestic bliss doesn't suit me Miss Smith, I much prefer the game, this game" while Sherlock continued to rant about how boring this man had murdered the poor woman I realised how wonderful the view from this glass wall was. Sherlock eventually realised I was paying more attention to the landscape than his whining.

"Yes the view is very nice" he said turning my face with his right hand. His hands were terribly warm, he had taken his gloves off and placed them in front him as we arrived.

"Umm y-yes it is wonderful" I replied trying to reel in my inner fangirl. It was no good. This man was wonderful, his eyes were mystifying, his hair was wild. I finally realised Sherlock Holmes was absolutely perfect. Shit I sound like Bridget Jones again.

"Come on" Sherlock exclaimed, dragging me out of my seat and out of the door. My coffee was now down my blouse seeping through to my bra. "Oh and next time you join me on a case Miss Smith, don't wear a white blouse. They turn terribly translucent" Now flushing like a middle aged woman I tried to catch up with Sherlock's strides.

"Next time I accompany you on a case _Mr Holmes _please look at my face when you talk to me" he might be a genius but he had all the downfalls of a normal young man.

Just twenty minutes later I was back in 221b. Now drinking coffee that wasn't plastered down my front. "What happened?" John asked as he made himself tea.

"Sherlock invited me for coffee, then we ended up chasing a killer through Central London, does that usually happen?"

"Yes, it does" he replied letting out a little giggle. "Wh-Why were you out for coffee with Sherlock?"

"He said it was for the case. He could have done it on his own" I replied

"Yes Miss Smith, but the art of disguise is being able to hide in plan sight." Sherlock was stood in the doorway. Back from Scotland Yard to finish the case. I refused to accompany him because of the fact I looked like I had been swimming in Coffee. "And you are the perfect girlfriend"

"guhh" Choking of my coffee "Im sorry what?"

"Hypothetically. You are the perfect disguise" He replied looking rather happy with himself.

Im sure John saw the disappointment across my face.

**Bloody hell Sherlock.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – I don't own Sherlock or anything… apart from Danielle, my beloved OC :D haha

3 weeks since I had moved to London. 10 full days at my new job. 7 days teaching Sherlock bloody Holmes how to correctly use a feather duster. The rest of the days, well they were spent keeping Sherlock company when John stayed at Sarah's. All of those days, Sherlock spent oblivious to the fact I think I fancy the little sociopathic arse offa' him.

Although I didn't really like London and my job didn't feel the same as my last despite the pay rise my new neighbours were worth the move. Mrs Hudson was my third grandmother. John was like the older brother I always wanted. Sherlock, he was just Sherlock Holmes. Bloody alright to look at though.

"Chess" he grunted, lay across his sofa with his palms pressed together.

"Boring"

"That's my word Miss Smith and Chess is a wonderful game"

"Wizards Chess?" I replied giggling, my Hagrid impression was terrible.

"Strange"

"What?"

"You are very strange" Sherlock pronounced stepping over his coffee table to meet my gaze. Still in his pyjamas, he looked like a sulky teenager.

"No I am not" I replied poking Sherlock playfully in the chest.

"Hmmm, you miss your friends" he questioned, tilting his head like a Springer Spaniel. His hair positioning itself more to the right.

"Yes Sherlock, yes I do"

"No idea why, friends are boring, who needs friends"

"Everyone has friends Sherlock, besides you have friends"

"I have no friends, Don't be silly Miss Smith, the only friend I have is that" he exclaimed pointing as his skull which was sat pride and place o the mantle piece.

"Im your friend" I spurted out, wow nice one Danielle. Just ask him to add the girl in front and skip away like bloody Hugh Grant. "aa- and John"

"I hardly think you want to be my friend Danielle" I grinned "Why are you grinning?"

"You called me Danielle"

"Yes, its your name I do believe unless you…" I kissed him. Why the bloody hell did I kiss him. It was perfect, and he complied which I didn't expect. I didn't expect myself to kiss him so why the bloody hell did I do it? I was always the kid with the stupid imagination, always the woman who did everything spontaneously. For once in my life I paid off. Sherlock grasped my shoulders and pushed me back to arms length.

"Danielle, I mean Miss Smith…" I stood there under his reached out arms startled like a rabbit in the headlights. "As much as I admire your friendship, I should let you know I am married to my work" Shit. Nice one Danielle, stuffed that on up… concentrate. "but if this Is part of your lifestyle I have no reason not to comply and react like a _normal_ human being"

"Are you calling me a slag Sherlock? Its not my _normal_ lifestyle but… but" he pulled me in, kissing my neck, meeting my lips. While inside I was having a meltdown I tried to compete with Sherlock bloody wonderful actions. If I cant compete with his massive intellect than I want to at least show him up at something.

"Interesting, I guess this _normal_ lifestyle is positively enjoyable" he hummed, still tracing my collar bone with delicate kisses.

The door slammed open, John stood there startled. "I forgot my baaaaag…" he said before sauntering towards what I guessed was his bedroom door. Sherlock made no effort to push me away or impose that we were casually standing having a chat.

"didn't you hear him coming up the stairs Mr Deduction… or Seduction?" I whispered.

"You are very distracting"

"You're very deceiving Mr Holmes"

"Positively"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – I own sod all, apart from Danielle :D **

2 days since Sherlock's little venture into the workings of a normal relationship. Id started to wonder if I had an experiment name or number. 2 days and I was already tempted to take the day off and drown in ice cream and romcoms. How did I ever expect that after that wonderful, wonderful night Sherlock bloody Holmes would resume a normal working relationship. I was simply experiment 3.0. Not that it bothered me, or I let it show. John had been around this morning asking me if I was okay, no doubt he wanted gossip. He's as bad as Mrs Hudson. No I was never the commitment type and quite frankly I got what I desired. But I wanted more.

I was sat watching countdown, work had allowed me to work from home as the office was being re decorated and working mean one thing. Procrastination.

Lay across the sofa with a glass of milk, covered in a blanket like a seven year old, I was shouting at the television. I was about as much use as a chocolate teapot watching countdown. I could do the number round, that's about it.

"Terrible" a voice called from the door. I craned my neck to the figure looking over me towards the television.

"Im sorry? Is that how you speak to all women when you have ignored them for 2 days?"

"No, its 8 letters" he explained nodding towards the tv before positioning himself when my legs were once lying across the sofa.

"You like countdown" I mused settling my legs over his lap.

"Is that what its called? John watches it. I simply observe" he explained "However im sure he only likes the Blonde lady" I Chuckled, exactly the reason my dad made me watch it as a teen. "Is this part of your lifestyle?" he questioned, pointing at my feet.

"Yes, being lazy, you getting in the way, its quite the regular occurrence these days" I joked. "So why the sudden appearance? Need more sugar?"

"No" he simply responded. I stared at him, as usual.

"You don't respond in the way other women have to my incoherent behaviour"

"Well, I don't really care how you behave Sherlock. Wait, other women?"

"Yes other women, I needed to get a range of different responses, nobodies the same Miss Smith"

"Other women?" I was startled, no idea why. This was nothing. He was my neighbour who I _corresponded _with once. "That's where you have been the last 2 days? Getting your end away?"

"Quite so, however other women are quite dull"

"Was that a compliment"

"Observation, although im not quite sure"

"That's about as modest as you get Sherlock Holmes" I mused. "Still haven't given me a reason for being here apart from taking up my sofa and telling me how you've been a man slag all weekend"

"Further investigation, see my results don't correlate Miss Smith. Repeating something makes it much more reliable" he was slowly creeping across the sofa, moving my legs and positioning himself over my body.

"Well anything that helps scientific research" I replied trying to keep calm. I wish I was drunk, things are so much easier. Sherlock stood up, walking towards my front door.

"Well the environment in which an experiment is performed can effect its results Danielle. This is GCSE level" he purred, making me feel quite stupid. I never did pay attention in science lessons. Maybe I would in this one.

"W-What about John?" I asked, he was dragging me up the stairs towards their flat eagerly.

"Sarah's"

"Still, he might as well live there"

"Makes perfect sense, but he wont when he knows she has cheated"

"Sarah CHEATED?" I gasped, poor John, he was lovely. "With who?"

"Me… of course" a smirk growing across his face. His cheekbones rising, his alabaster skin glowing. Shit. I should hate him but…

"NO, Sherlock you fool, he will kill you"

"He will never know, now shhh"

"When?"

"Does it matter it was research"

"Yes it matters Sherlock, why couldn't you just pay a whore, or seduce that poor girl at the morgue. Not Johns Girlfriend, you know I said you have friends? You now have one. Me. If you are lucky. Il forget you even said anything"

He lunged at me, kissing me ferociously. I had to back, I had no choice I had been pushed against the wall of his flat. I didn't mind, but my conscious was still thinking about poor John. Lovely John who didn't need to know his flatmate had slept with his girlfriend. 'How can I trust you?"

"Im sorry?" he replied, looking worried that I was still in the mood to talk.

"How can I trust you? Sherlock."

"You have no need to trust me Danielle" he had grasped me by the shoulders, like he did two nights ago. "But would it help if I said I actually have no need to repeat this experiment im happy with its validity"

Was it an experiment? What was he actually experimenting? His own feelings, or others reactions. Sherlock bloody Holmes. "You do realise you solve puzzles for a living, you might be the only consulting detective, but I need one to work out what is up here" I poked his forehead, moving his curls.

"Then let me show you" he grinned, his sinister look which was so wonderful. I no longer gave a shit about other people feelings. Sherlock Holmes was quite literally turning me into his sociopathic prodigy. His lifestyle which seemed so endearing. I just hoped that for one day he would venture back into my daily life. I wished he would stay there, right at the epicentre of my lifestyle.

Working from home day one: Bloody fantastic.


End file.
